The present invention relates to a plasticizer composition which comprises at least one cycloalkyl ester of saturated dicarboxylic acids and at least one terephthalic ester, to molding compositions which comprise a thermoplastic polymer or an elastomer and this plasticizer composition, and to the use of these plasticizer compositions and molding compositions.